Life in Piltover
by DravenMaster901
Summary: The life of Ezreal the prodigal Explorer is interesting within the city of progress. it's full of complicated feelings, humor, awkward situations, hanging out with friends, and adventuring. After a Demacian general moves in for a few months to observe Piltover things get even more interesting. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone and welcome to my newest fanfiction. I hope you all will enjoy!**_

_**-xoxo Dravenmaster**_

The bright rays of sunlight washed over the blonde hair of the teen below. His bright blue eyes sharply reflected the light coming towards them and shone brightly in the day. He looked over the busy city of progress as the residents went about their days.

"Ezreal, there you are!" A female voice called from behind him.

Ezreal turned around to see his friend Caitlyn walking towards him. She was wearing blue jean short-shorts and a red top with boots on that were shorter than the ones she wore in the league with belts strapped around her legs. She wasn't wearing her hat; which wasn't unusual when she was out in public.

"Hey Cait, ready to go?" Ez greeted her.

It was Caitlyn's day off; which was a rare occasion since she was the sheriff of Piltover. She had called Ez a few hours earlier and asked if they could hang out since it was her day off. Ez of course said yes and agreed to meet her in front of the Piltover Mall.

"Yeah, where are we heading?" Cait asked him.

"I was just thinking we could walk around the mall and try to think of somewhere to go later."

Cait smiled. "Alright, let's head inside then."

The two of them walked into the mall and looked around. The mall was filled with a variety of people. There were teenage girls shopping for the new in style clothes, guys checking out girls, and teenage boys obsessing over their new $300 shoes.

Caitlyn pointed at the food court. "You want food? I'm starving."

"I'm down for some food." Ez agreed and walked next to her to the food court.

Caitlyn had decided to get a chicken salad and Ez got a medium-sized burger.

"Eating something unhealthy wouldn't kill you ya know." Ez teased Cait.

She flashed him a look. "Eating something healthier wouldn't kill _you_ ya know."

"Whatever, I prefer meat over rabbit food." He said as he pointed to the lettuce spread throughout her salad.

Cait gave him a slight grin as she continued eating.

Ez took a large bite of his burger. "By the way, you sure it's a good idea to leave Vi in charge of the station for the day?" His full mouth made his words muffled.

Cait smiled in amusement at his attempt at speaking. "She has a short temper but she's learned to control herself. It'll be fine."

All around the two of them there were perfect examples of summer in Piltover. Pretty girls, hot guys, and lots of gossip.

The two finished eating and stood up. As Ez walked with her away from the food court he overheard something that peaked his interests.

"Hey did you hear they're having a demacian general come and stay in Piltover for a few months?"

"Yeah I heard. I wonder who it'll be."

"Maybe it'll be…"

The conversation drifted away from him as he continued in the opposite direction.

_A demacian is gonna live here? That'll be interesting. _Ezreal thought to himself.

"Cait did you know about a Demacian general coming here?"

Cait nodded. "Of course I did. Nothing happens in this city without me or Vi knowing."

"Alright, I was just curious."

Cait stopped and then turned to Ez. "Hey Ez would you mind if I tried on some clothes?" She asked with an innocent expression; attempting to convince him with her eyes.

Ez sighed loudly.

"Please Ez? I need someone's opinion when I try on clothes."

Ez nodded slowly in defeat. He could never resist Caitlyn's innocent side, though she rarely showed it. "I guess you can try on a few. It is your day off after all."

Cait wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him into a hug. "Thanks Ez, you're the best!" She exclaimed. She let go and started walking to the clothing store. Ezreal hesitated so Cait grabbed his arm and practically dragged him inside the store.

Once they were inside Ez had to follow Cait around and hold all the clothes she picked out before they rushed to the area to try stuff on. Cait hurried inside the changing room and Ez sat down on a bench opposite of the entrance to the changing area.

The first outfit was tight blue jeans with brown boots that almost went to her knees with a lavender shirt that didn't cover one of her shoulders. Ez smiled as she walked out. She looked beautiful.

"What do you think?" She said; turning slowly to show him the whole outfit.

"You look really good Cait." Ez said honestly.

Cait smiled and blushed at his response. She quickly turned her head and went back inside to try on another outfit.

After another half an hour of Cait trying on outfits Cait bought most of the clothes she'd tried on and she and Ez decided to go to a movie.

The movie was a romantic comedy and Cait convinced Ez it'd be fun to see. Ezreal wasn't a fan of the genre but he figured it couldn't be that bad.

They bought two tickets, got popcorn and drinks, and found their seats in the theater. The theater was one of those theaters that assign you seats so you don't have to separate from your friends so it wasn't hard.

Ez sat there for about an hour of corny jokes, pointless plot, and stupid clichés before the movie got to a seriously romantic part. This made him slightly uncomfortable considering a girl he was close friends with was right next to him.

After a small little speech the two people on the screen started to slowly lean in for a kiss. Ezreal didn't know what compelled him to do it but right as their lips were about to touch he turned slightly to look at Cait. She was already looking at him.

They stared for a second before closing their eyes and leaning in…

Their lips touched softly and they stayed that way for a few seconds before they broke off the kiss and stared awkwardly at back at the movie screen.

"I'll go get more popcorn." Ezreal suggested nervously. Cait nodded in response and Ezreal left to get popcorn.

_Did I just kiss Cait? What made me want to do that? She leaned in to, does she like me? Do I like her?_

Thoughts came rushing into his head and he shook his head to clear them away. _I need to stop freaking out and just see what happens next._ He told himself.

He went up to the counter and got popcorn before scurrying back into the theater. He sat down next to Cait and he handed her the bucket of popcorn. She smiled her thanks and ate a few pieces before handing it back to Ez.

_She's acting just as awkward as I am…_

As the movie continued Ez and Cait would occasionally cast nervous glances at one another.

The movie finally ended and Ez and Cait left the theater.

"So what'd you think of the movie?" Cait asked; attempting to break the ice.

Ez glanced at her. "It was good I guess. I don't really like romantic comedy's though, you know that."

"But you still watched it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

The two kept walking and making small talk before reaching a street corner where they had to go opposite directions.

They turned to each other and smiled slightly. Cait pulled him into a hug and said goodbye. Ez did the same and they walked off into opposite directions.

And the night came to an end.

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter. for the record I only put a movie theater in here because I needed a setting where they could kiss without thinking about it. Anyway see you guys in the next chapter!**_

_**-xoxo Dravenmaster**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there, we're back with: "Life in Piltover" or as my documents say. LIP.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**-xoxo Dravenmaster**_

Caitlyn shut the door as she exited her apartment building. She had to return to work and she was _not_ happy about it. Although she was in a good mood ever since last night.

Her mind flashed back to the moment during the movie.

Ez and her closing their eyes and leaning in.

Their lips pushing against each other softly.

How she felt after the kiss.

She'd had a crush on Ez for a while but she never did anything about it.

_Does he like me? Is that why he kissed me? Did he even realize what he was doing?_

She shook her head and continued down the sidewalk to the police station. Work had been boring for the past few days. There were no cases or crimes which meant she was stuck with paper work.

Although she felt slightly guilty she actually wanted someone to commit a crime just for some excitement in job again.

She entered the building to see Vi siting at her desk with her feet on the desk and her hands behind her head; her massive hextech gauntlets lying on her desk. Although many people didn't think she took them off Vi never had them on while in the station.

"Hey cupcake, what's up?" Vi greeted.

"Hey Vi, nothing really I just couldn't eat breakfast." Cait sighed.

Vi threw her a blueberry muffin. "I had an extra one."

"Thanks." Cait removed the wrapping around the bottom of the muffin and took a bite from the top of it. Cait walked over to her desk and sat down. There was surprisingly no paperwork anywhere. Cait just shrugged and looked over at Vi. "Did we get a case or something?"

Vi turned around to face her. "Yeah we did. It's pretty big too."

"How big?"

"We found a god damn drug house."

"Seriously? Any specifics?"

"No; just that a really big circle relies on this one drug house. If we shut it down we shut down a whole district."

Cait thrusted a fist into the air. "Hell yeah, finally we have something fun to do."

"We're actually raiding the place tonight. If you want to take the day off until then I'll take care of planning everything."

"Let Briggs help you with that on then."

Vi sighed. "Whatever you say cupcake."

Cait told Vi a few other things and then left the building. She headed straight into town.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

**Ezreal.**

Ezreal's phone rang and he reached into his pocket to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ez!"

"Oh hey Cait, what's up?"

"Nothing I just have some time off. Want to meet me at the coffee place or something?"

Ez smiled at the thought of hanging out with Cait again. "Sure I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Alright see you in a few."

"See ya."

Ez hung up the phone and walked out the door, down the stairs, and out of his apartment building.

He made it to the coffee shop within 5 minutes and met Cait, who already got him a coffee. And sat down next her.

Ez took a sip of the coffee. She had made it just the way he liked it. a lot of creamer and sugar.

Ez and Cait had been friends for a long time and got to know each other pretty well over that time. It was odd sometimes how well they knew each other.

"So why are you getting the day off?" Ez asked; taking another sip of coffee.

"We have a raid on a drug house tonight so Vi's gonna plan it with Briggs and I decided to just get out for a bit before the raid."

"Sounds fun."

"I have to be back by 7:30 though."

"Well that's a shame." Ez said with a glint of something in his eye.

Cait blushed slightly. "So Ez, any interesting discoveries lately?"

Ez shook his head. "No. I usually have people telling me when they hear about stuff but I haven't heard anything lately." He seemed disappointed.

"Hey." Cait poked him. "Cheer up. I'll tell you what if you find out about something you should take me with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've always wondered what it's like on your adventures."

"If you really want to I can take you next time then."

"Awesome!"

Ez finished his coffee and threw it away. Cait soon appeared beside him to throw her empty cup away as well.

"Where to next?"

**A few hours later.**

Ez walked into his apartment with a wide smile on his face. Him and Cait went around town messing around and having fun. He never noticed how beautiful she was before but now he couldn't stop noticing. She caught him staring once or twice and blushed. Ez thought that was a good sign but didn't act on it. He shook his head clear of Cait and went into his bedroom. He had to wake up early tomorrow to find something to search for.

**Caitlyn.**

Cait watched as Vi made hand signals to direct everyone around her.

_Team 1 go left, team 2 go right, team 3 you're on the rooftops and waiting to drop in._

Cait was on team 3, Vi was on team 2, and they were prepared for the raid.

The "Drug house" was actually a medium-sized warehouse with a glass roofing and brick walls on all four sides.

Everyone broke up into their teams silently. Cait went with her team and they went up a ladder and onto the roof.

Cait watched Vi from the roof as she gave a few signals to her team and beginning charging her gauntlets and forcing them into the wall. The wall burst open and the officers rushed inside the building.

The doors swung open from the other side and more people rushed inside.

"Let's go!" Cait shouted.

Her and her team connected wires and jumped onto the glass; making it shatter and causing them to fall down with the safety of the wires.

Within seconds all teams were on the ground and surrounding the center of the warehouse; where the dealers where with their hands up.

"The jig is up." Cait said with a smirk as she took a step forward from the others with Vi behind her.

One of the dealers spun around and picked up a gun before turning and spraying in front of him.

Vi grabbed Cait and pulled her to the ground in an attempt to dodge. A bullet flew and nicked Caitlyn's shoulder; causing her to gasp in pain quietly. Her and Vi hit the ground and Cait pulled her gun from the holder on her back and aimed it towards the man's leg; pulling the trigger as soon as she saw it.

The man cried out in pain and fell to the ground; gun still in hand. Cait got up quickly and hit one of the dealers with the butt of her gun. She looked down to see the dealer she'd shot with his gun pointed at her. She kicked across his face and he dropped his gun. Cait kicked the gun across the floor and looked around.

All the dealers were unconscious and not a single cop was harmed. She looked around her and saw piles and stacks of all kinds of drugs.

"We just the mother lode."

**The Morning After.**

Ezreal stretched his arms as the sun beat down on him. He'd been awake for an hour or so and decided to take a walk around the city. It was a nice day and the summer sun was shining down on him. There wasn't much conflict between the city-states so the league let some of the champs take a break for a while; which was nice since Ez didn't want to participate in the league as it was.

Ez looked around the city of progress and took everything in.

"Excuse me?" A female voice said behind him. Ez turned to see a blonde girl that seemed to be his age standing in front of him looking confused.

He recognized her as Lux Crownguard from Demacia. She had support for him a few times.

His mind flashed back to the conversation he heard a couple days before. Was she the demacian general that was staying here for a few months?

"Uh, yeah what is it?"

"Can you tell me where the Progress Apartments are? I left to go get something and I don't know my way back."

Ez grinned with amusement. "Yeah I know the way, want directions?"

"I'm not good with directions. Could you walk me there maybe?"

Ez was taken a little by surprise. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Ezreal walked beside her as they made their way to her apartment.

"So are you the demacian general coming in town I'll take it?"

"Yeah I am. I'm the new demacian ambassador of Piltover."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"Not as much as you'd think really, for the most part I just observe life in Piltover."

"That's pretty easy then?"

"Yeah, really easy."

They got closer to a sign that read: **Progress Apartments**

"Looks like we're almost there."

"Yeah, thanks for showing me the way I really appreciate it." She turned to him. "I'm gonna go inside now, but hopefully I'll see you again."

Lux winked at him and turned towards the apartment building before entering it.

Ez smiled as she walked inside and turned back to the rest of the city.

_**Alright that's it for chapter 2 the next one will be up soon so stay tuned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, we're back. Last chapter I introduced Lux into the mix and left it up to you guys to guess what'll happen next. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**-xoxo Dravenmaster**_

The sun's heat beat down on Caitlyn as she laid back on the chair that was set up beside the pool. She had earned even more time off after the drug bust she and Vi had done and she decided to spend some time at the pool that her apartments had. She sat up a bit and looked around, she'd heard about someone moving in a couple days ago and wondered if they would show up at the pool.

She lived in the progress apartments; a building with a small amount of rooms but a large amount of space in each of them. She suspected that the new member might be the new "Demacian ambassador" and wanted to introduce herself.

She observed the pool around her. The blue waters lapped at the concrete edges as the wind caused a slight current and the bright sun reflected on the water's surface; revealing the sky that Cait couldn't see. All was peaceful and the new person was nowhere to be found.

Cait just shrugged and laid back down to enjoy the sun a bit more.

"Excuse me," A voice quietly called to Cait. She turned to see a blonde girl around her age looking at her curiously. She was wearing a light blue bikini and had sunglasses placed on her head. "Aren't you Caitlyn? The sheriff of Piltover?"

Cait smiled a little. "Yeah I am," Cait responded.

She already knew who she was. She was Luxanna Crownguard; a general of Demacia and now an ambassador within Piltover for Demacia. She was also the new resident of her apartment building.

"I'm Lux. I'm the new Demacian ambassador for Piltover, I'm sure you knew I was coming to Piltover since you're the sheriff."

Everything Lux said sounded both professional and friendly at the same time. She was interesting to listen too.

"Yeah, I did actually. I'm glad you're gonna be here for a while."

She smiled. "Thanks, I hope I'll enjoy myself here."

"I'm sure you will."

_I wonder if she'd want any friends while she's here. _Cait thought to herself.

"Hey," Cait turned back to Lux. "If you're looking for someone to hang out with or something I was gonna go with my friend today."

Lux thought for a second and smiled. "Alright, sounds fun. When are you gonna go?"

"In an hour or so."

"Alright I'm gonna get some sun for a bit then."

Lux laid down on the chair next to Cait; put her sunglasses over her eyes and closed them.

**Ezreal**

Ezreal checked his watch for the time. **6:42** Cait was supposed to be there 12 minutes ago. He sighed with annoyance and played with the straw in his drink. His mind flashed to what might've happened to her. She was a cop, she had enemies. She could've been jumped. Or maybe she was kidnapped. Ez started to panic and got up quickly from his stool before coming face-to-face with his friend. She was wearing the red top she'd wore a few days ago and skin tight jeans with her hair falling gracefully down to her upper back.

He shook his head clear. He pulled her into a tight hug. He had been so ridiculous thinking anyone could get the jump on her. He stepped back and saw the slight curve in the ends of her lips.

"Miss me?" She teased. "Anyway Ez, this is my friend Lux." She stepped to the side to reveal the blond behind her. Ez's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Lux stepped forward. "Hello again blondie." Lux greeted with a smile.

"Right back at you." Ez greeted in turn.

Cait stiffened a bit. "You two know each other?"

Ez turned to her. "Yeah, I showed her the way to her apartments one night."

Lux's face reddened. "Not like you might think!" She blurted out.

Cait giggled. "I didn't think anything of the sort."

Lux looked back at Ez, "I never really did catch your name when we met. What was it again? Ezreal?" Ez nodded. "I used to see you on the rift sometimes but I forgot your name, sorry."

"It's fine, you two ladies want some drinks?" Ez suggested.

"Of course." They said simultaneously.

They told him what they wanted and Ez ordered them; handing the drinks to them.

They said their thanks and turned to look for a booth before lowering themselves into one. Ez was in between the two of them with Cait to his right and Lux to his left. He looked over to Lux who was already looking at him with her bright blue eyes. She quickly looked away when his eyes caught hers and she looked up at Cait.

"So what's there to do around this place anyway?" She asked the sheriff.

Cait shrugged. "It depends on what you'd want to do. Me and Ez usually just hang out in places like this or go to the mall, maybe get some coffee or something."

Lux tilted her head. "Wait are you two dating or something?"

Ez and Cait froze and looked at each other. That was a question alright.

"Um, us? N-No." Cait said awkwardly. "We're just close friends." Her face began to redden.

"Uh yeah, we've been friends for years." Ez agreed.

Lux giggled. "Didn't expect a reaction like that." Her amusement pulled them from their embarrassment and they slowly began talk more, and more again.

As the night went on they talked about a lot of things: Like when the league was still running games on the rift, battle stories, adventures, old times, and childhoods.

Overall it was pretty great for all three of them and they hadn't even had much to drink. The three of them got up from their booth and walked towards the door.

As they walked out Caitlyn's phone rang.

"Hello? Really this time of night? I could've been asleep you know. Shut up Vi it's not like that, jerk. Alright I'll be there in 5. See ya."

She turned back to them with an annoyed expression. "Sorry guys I gotta go to the station for a bit. I'll see you guys later." She waved and walked away quickly.

Ez turned to Lux. "Want me to walk you home _again_?"

Lux turned to him, amused at his comment. "Sure."

Ez nodded and they began to walk over to the Progress Apartments with Lux beside him.

"So Lux, if you're the demacian ambassador here how come you have time to hang out like tonight?"

"My main job is to observe the city and its people. So tonight actually helped a little if you think about it." She smiled at him. "So what's the deal with you and Cait? You two seemed a bit weird about my question."

Ez sighed quietly. "It's a little odd, that's all. Like we said we're just really close friends. We've known each other for a pretty long time."

"I see. How'd you two meet?"

Ez smiled at the memory. His mind flashed back to the moment he met Cait.

**Flashback.**

Ezreal was walking down the street of the city when he heard a small cry from an alley. He looked into it to see a girl attempting to fight off four guys with knives. She was equipped with what appeared to be a rifle. He watched one of the guys swing at her, she dodged and hit his stomach with the butt of her rifle.

One of the guys grabbed her and Ez placed his gauntlet on his wrist and rushed in the alley.

He shot the guy who grabbed her; causing him to let go of her. The girl swung her rifle and landed a blow on the man's face; making him fall to the ground unconscious.

Ez ran up and slammed his fist into one of the guy's jaw and kicked him as he fell. Someone grabbed him from behind but he soon let go as the girl slammed the butt of her gun on his head.

Ez turned around and shot the last guy in the stomach with a bolt of energy, he fell to the ground and groaned loudly.

The girl turned to Ez and smiled. Ez observed her looks and smiled back before realizing who she was.

Caitlyn suddenly spoke up. "You're pretty good at that." She complimented. "Just loose the goggles and you could be a cop."

Ez frowned and she giggled. He smiled and they talked for a few more minutes before she had to go to the station.

**Present.**

"And then we saw each other the next day and we got each other's numbers. After a few weeks we became good friends."

"That's a really cool story." Lux smiled at him as he finished his story. "Oh, we're here."

Ez looked ahead to see the apartments.

Lux walked in front of him and smiled. "Thanks for walking me home, and hanging out Ezreal."

Ez smiled back. "You're welcome Lux."

Lux began to turn to the building but stopped suddenly.

"Lux?"

Lux turned back to him and placed her lips on his right cheek before turning back and walking into her apartment building.

"Goodnight!" She called to him.

"Goodnight!" Ez called back. He put his hand up to his cheek and grinned a little.

_Today was a good day._

_**And that's it for chapter 3 of Life In Piltover. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**And we're back! Last time Ez got a bit of a surprise from Lux. Let's see what happens next, shall we?**_

_**And by the way I want to point out that in this fic everyone's age is gonna be around 22 because why not?**_

**Ezreal.**

Ezreal propped himself up in his bed and looked to the right; out his window and smiled. It was a beautiful day in The City of Progress and he had plans with Cait and Lux. It had been about a week since he had met Lux and not much had happened since she kissed him (on the cheek) except for some flirting here or there.

He got up, put on his clothes and goggles, and walked out the door to the coffee place. The coffee place was called The Progress Café. Most of the places in the city had the word progress in their name. It was just to show off their Piltover pride. It was an old-fashion type building made of white bricks and was blue on the inside with normal booths, tables, and high tables like any other café would have.

He stepped inside and saw Cait sitting next to Lux; the two of them talking about rumors and crimes. They stopped when they caught sight of Ez and greeted him; offering him a seat. They were at a normal table with four seats so where Ez was sitting Lux was at his right and Cait was at his left. Cait smiled at him as he sat down and he smiled back.

"So, what's up you two?" Ez asked as he grabbed his coffee from the waitress that approached him. "Anything interesting happen lately?"

Cait shrugged. "There was a robbery last night, but Vi handled it while I studied case reports."

"Why were you studying old cases?"

"There's this crazy criminal that we haven't seen or heard about in a while. When I say crazy I mean she's a lunatic. We never got an identity on her or anything all we know is she's trouble and she's a girl."

"But why did you dig up the old case files?"

"There was a large explosion at a bank about 6-7 blocks from here a week or two ago, you remember right Ez?" He nodded. "Well me and Vi have reason to believe it might be that Lunatic again. And if she's back then it's gonna be hell." Cait sighed as she finished her story.

"That sucks Cait; I hope it's not her." Ez reached out and touched her hand to comfort her. She squeezed it and let go.

"Thanks Ez," She smiled at him, then turned to Lux. "Anything interesting happening with you Lux?"

Lux shrugged. "Just observing the city, sending reports back to Jarvan, nothing interesting."

After the two days the three of them hadn't seen each other they continued to catch up before Cait got up to use the bathroom. Ez looked over to Lux and smiled. He thought of when she kissed him. HE wondered if they could make something happen.

"Hey, Lux?"

She looked up from her coffee. "Yeah?"

Ez swallowed the lump in his throat. "You wanna get dinner with me tonight? Just the two of us?"

Lux blushed lightly and looked away shyly. "uh, sure Ez." She looked back at him. "I'd like that." She said with a smile.

Ez smiled back and after a few more seconds Cait appeared next to Ez again and the three of them continued talking.

**Police Station.**

Vi walked over to Cait's desk to see case files spread around all over it, all of them about the chaotic maniac that the entire station thought had returned recently. Vi sighed. Cait was all about studying cases and trying her hardest to figure out the answer to everything. She was a good detective but went overboard sometimes.

She grabbed a file and quickly skimmed through it.

_One, two, three, wait…. What was that?_

She went back a couple pages and studied the paper in front of her.

_Oh shit._

**Ezreal.**

Ezreal waited outside the apartment building for Lux. He was wearing a collared shirt and jeans, which was about the nicest outfit he owned. He turned as the door opened and saw Lux. His eyes widened at her beauty. She was wearing a short blue dress that complimented her eyes nicely with matching shoes.

She walked towards him and blushed at his staring. "Hey Ez, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Lux wrapped her arms around his arm and they walked towards the restaurant.

**Restaurant.**

Ez pulled out a chair for Lux, she sat down, and he pushed the chair in before sitting down himself.

The night was filled with normal first date conversations. Stories, getting to know each other a bit better, asking what each other's favorite this or favorite that. It was fun. Ez got a medium sized steak, and she got chicken and some salad. They joked, they laughed and over all had a good time.

"Your check." The waiter said as he placed the check down on the table. Lux reached for it and Ez grabbed her and hand and placed it on the table.

"Not a chance I'm gonna let you pay for this." He said with a smirk as he snatched the bill and placed a $20 in before the waiter came back and grabbed it from him. "Let's go then." Ez concluded as he offered a hand to Lux. She pulled herself up with his hand and the two of them walked back to her apartment.

**Caitlyn.**

Cait placed her jacket on a hanger and put it in her closet. She had decided to hang out with Jayce since she hadn't seen him in a while and just got home. She reached into her fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

Voice could be heard faintly outside her open window. She approached it curiously and looked outside.

"I had a good time tonight Ez, thanks." She watched Lux say. Her and Ez were standing in front of the building all dressed up nicely.

_Where were they? A date?_

Cait clenched her teeth slightly at the thought.

"You're very welcome. I had fun too Lux." Ez responded. Lux blushed and they looked at each other for a moment. Lux took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hand on her waist. They leaned in and their lips pressed together softly.

Cait dropped the water bottle and stared.

They broke off and smiled at each other before splitting apart and saying goodbye.

Cait silently slumped against the wall behind her.

"God dammit…"

_**And that's all folks! What'll happen next? Will Cait confess her feelings? Will Ez and Lux get serious? Will they go on another date? All will be revealed in the next chapter of: The league estate.**_

_**(For the record I was lazy and didn't want to write the date scene with Ez and Lux so I just summarized it.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This took an extremely long time and I apologize I have a few excuses but I'm back to writing. I just finished moving and I had no internet for a while. And I just kind of had writer's block for a long time. But this chapter takes place the same night the last one ended. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**(she grabs the hat so people know she's the sheriff. Btw)**_

Cait wiped away a small tear from her eye and stood up slowly; recovering from her near breakdown after witnessing the guy she wanted to be with more than anything kiss another girl. She shook her head and opened the door and grabbed her hat before stepping out of her apartment. She felt like going somewhere. Somewhere that she could recover and stabilize herself a bit.

She started walking along the sidewalk beside the road and started thinking of a place to go.

_The Station?_

She shook her head and tried to think of somewhere better, but nothing came to mind.

Except one place…

She sighed and began walking in the direction of her old alone place when she was in middle school.

Every step she took another second of what she witnessed flashed into her mind.

They smiled.

They leaned in.

They touched.

They kissed.

Frustration overcame her and she walked faster and faster before she was suddenly forced to a stop. Cait opened her recently closed eyes and stared at what had stopped her.

There was a hand planted firmly on the top of her chest and a pair of red eyes glaring at her.

"I like your hat."

_**Ezreal.**_

Ez growled in frustration as his alarm blared its obnoxious ringing in an attempt to wake him. He slammed his fist on the top of it hard; nearly breaking it in the process to shut it up.

He quickly got up and put on his outfit for the day. A T-Shirt with 'Cho'Gath eats world' across it in giant red letters, with a red earth in the middle, and an infinite black space behind it. He also had on blue slim-fit jeans and of course, his goggles.

He sat down on the couch and the night before suddenly appeared in his infinite memory banks. He smiled as he remembered kissing Cait.

But then he felt guilt.

He thought of Cait. He thought of the feelings he had for her that he had kept hidden for years. The feelings that only showed themselves during that one night at the movies.

He shook his head clear. She didn't feel the same anyway so why should he care if he does? He just continued thinking of Lux, and how bad he wanted to see her again.

He reached in his pocket and turned on his phone.

**One missed message**

**Lux:**

**Hey Ez! I had fun last night. :)**

**We should do something later**

**Today if you want to. Text me!**

He smiled at the text on the tiny screen.

**I'm okay with seeing you again. **

**Let's go get some coffee and then**

**see if there's a movie to see later?**

He set down his phone and went to make breakfast for himself.

**One and a half hours later.**

Lux wrapped her arm around Ezreal's arm as they exited the coffee place and Ez leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before she stopped him.

"Hold on there coffee breath, mints first, then you can kiss me."

She giggled at his face as he was taken aback. She handed him a mint from her purse and he quickly placed it in his mouth. She did the same.

They continued down the street a little before they spotted Vi running up to them.

"Hey Vi, what's up?" Ez asked as she approached.

"Have you guys seen Cait anywhere? She never showed up to work and her phone keeps going straight to voicemail." Vi questioned.

Ez's eyes widened in horror. Were his fears coming true? Had she been kidnapped? Or even worse, killed?

"Did you try her home phone?" Ez choked, holding back a sob.

"Yes, I did Ez I'm a cop. I have the common sense to do that." Ez flinched a little at her hard tone. "I'm sorry Ez. I know you're worried about her. I am too."

Ez shook his head for a second. "No it's fine Vi, really. I'll help you find her. You can't do anything to stop me either."

Lux looked over at Ez, surprised by his determination.

Vi just nodded slowly. "Alright then goggles, let's get to work."

Ez grinned a bit in satisfaction. "Where do we start?"

_**Caitlyn.**_

"Let me go!" Cait screamed, blinded by the fabric wrapped around her head; covering her eyes. She tried to kick only to find that her feet were bind together with something.

A book hit Cait in the face from the other end of the room, followed by a giggle.

"These are all so BORING!" A voice called.

Another book hit Cait's head.

"BORING!"

Cait growled in frustration. "Who the fuck are you!?"

"Come on hat lady! What would be the fun in telling you that?"

Cait struggled again in an attempt to escape. After nothing happened she stopped and sighed in annoyance.

"Now. Since I have your attention, I'm gonna tell you my plan."

"Oh really?" Cait's interests peaked.

"So I REALLY like blowing stuff up. And I REALLY hate this city. I'm like 98% sure I'm gonna blow up the eastern side. Whatever that means."

Cait's eyes flashed open wider behind the cloth. Ezreal lived on the east side.

"Why are you doing this exactly?" Cait asked, trying to sound calm.

"Duh, I'm crazy! I have a doctor's note."

Cait heard the noise of a paper crumpling; obviously the "doctor's note".

"Doesn't mean you have to blow up half of the city!"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna do it anyway." A loud insane laugh rang through the room.

"Why are you keeping me here anyway?"

"Oh, yeah… what's that word called again? Man, thinking is hard… Oh yeah, you're my hostage!" She sounded excited as she rediscovered the word. "You're a good sport hat lady, I'm gonna show you where you're at."

The cloth around Cait's eyes was suddenly removed and she winced as the bright lights hit her eyes. After a few seconds she fully opened them and realized who her kidnapper was.

"Jinx!" Cait yelled in realization. The woman in front of her matched the descriptions she'd heard before perfectly.

She had very long, light blue hair that was in two long braids. She had very pale skin and red eyes. Exactly how the witnesses had described her. She could feel the insanity pulsing from her presence.

"Why did you kidnap _me_?" Cait asked. There had to be some reason that Jinx would pick her in particular out of everyone in the city. The more likely reason was that she was the sheriff, but what if someone as insane as her had some other motive?

"Because you're friends with that hammer dude… Jayce! That's his name. He's the city's big hero, so I'm gonna use you as bait to make him look for me." Jinx gave a smile that would've been cute if she wasn't a psychotic freak.

"What're you gonna do to him?"

Jinx's smile widened a little with joy. She turned around and picked up an odd looking object similar to a gun and turned to Cait. She aimed it at the wall and charged it. "ZAP!" She cheered.

She had made her point.

_**Ezreal.**_

Ez opened the door to Cait's apartment with Jayce and Vi behind him. Vi began to search the living room for any evidence and Jayce checked the kitchen and dining room. Ez went into her bedroom.

He searched her closet.

_Nothing._

Her dresser.

_Nothing._

Her nightstand.

_Nothi-_

_Wait…_

Ez reached into the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out her diary.

He remembered Cait talking about her using a victim's diary to find the murderer before. His heart skipped a beat as the word murderer went through his head, but shook it off.

He flipped through the first few pages, finding nothing and then things were a bit more promising.

It said something about her old alone place and how she sometimes wanted to go there to think stuff through, but she never ended up doing it.

He flipped the page.

_May 13__rd_

_That place at the edge of the park near the ice cream store keeps poking at me. I feel the need to go there but I'll be fine if I don't. Everything just seems overwhelming, I need somewhere to go and just… be alone for a while…_

The page went on to describe her day with Ez at a coffee place.

He looked at the entry next to it. it wasn't that long ago.

_Today me and Ez went to go see a movie… Something happened at one point and we turned to each other and we kissed. I'm not sure how he felt about it but he didn't bring it up afterwards. I couldn't stop blushing and smiling afterwards. It seemed so odd for me to act that way. I'm not usually like that… but Ez has always caught my attention more than anyone else. If he says something about it I'll tell him the truth…_

_I love him…_

Ezreal dropped the book and sat on her bed slowly.

"She… Loves me?" He whispered in disbelief.

Realization struck him hard. His heart hurt as what he just read set in.

"She…"

Mixed feelings overwhelmed him and he felt…

Happy?

Relieved?

Sad?

Disappointed?

HE slammed his fist on the nightstand hard and shook his head. He HAD to focus on finding Cait.

"Find anything Ez?" Jayce called from the other room.

"Yeah! I think I might know where she is!"

Ez jogged into the room with her diary in hand, but stopped as the phone began to ring loudly.

Vi walked slowly towards it but Ez pushed her back and grabbed the phone.

"I'm calling to inform you I have the Sheriff held hostage and a warehouse eight blocks away from the police station filled with TNT and other explosives. I plan to blow up the east side of the city. If you somehow stop me from blowing everything up she will die anyway. Figure out how to save her and the city. Bye, Bye!"

Ez slowly put down the phone.

"We have to go."

_**That was short but I'm about to write the next chapter so calm down. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**I'm back and hopefully better than ever. Please review and tell me what you think so far.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**And we're back! Are you ready for one of the final chapters?**_

_**Caitlyn.**_

Cait growled in frustration as she failed again at getting free from her containment.

She was now against a wall with iron bars wrapping around her arms and legs and going into the wall; leaving her unable to move them.

Opposite of her was another odd gun pointed at her heart. It was a large bullet so it would be unavoidable if it went off. It was connected to a complicated looking piece of technology that would pull the trigger at the end of a countdown. She had 10 minutes left.

"Please Ez…" She sobbed quietly.

"I need you now more than ever…"

_**Ezreal.**_

Ez ran as fast as he could to the spot Cait had described. He had to find her no matter what. He told Jayce and Vi where the warehouse with bombs was and he hoped they could somehow do something about it. He left it up to himself to find Cait

He finally stopped in front of his destination; exhausted but determined. He searched the area for anything that could help him.

_**9 minutes…**_

He noticed something particular a little bit down the dirt path. Straight lines like someone was dragged through it, or maybe just bike tire tracks.

He had to know for sure.

He followed the tracks down the path for a few seconds before the path disappeared. He growled in frustration before noticing something that slipped his mind.

"There are only so many places in this area she could be hidden…"

He looked over the buildings in the direction the trail ended.

_**8 minutes…**_

A warehouse caught his attention so he decided to look there first. He started to run towards it furiously as he realized he might have a time limit to saving her.

_I have to save her…_

_No matter what…_

_I…_

_I…_

"I LOVE HER!" He declared as he busted the door down to the warehouse. His feelings were clear and he needed to tell Cait how he felt. He had too.

_**Lux**_.

Lux continued to walk down the path within the park; lost in thought. She couldn't stop thinking about the way Ez reacted about Cait. He was so devastated at the news it was as if his mother had died. He was so determined to find her when he had a chance. She knew they were really good friends but…

_**8 minutes.**_

She snapped back to reality as she saw Ezreal sprint into the distance towards the city.

_What the hell? Where's he going?_

She walked a bit faster and lurked behind him to investigate. She assumed the place he was running to was a warehouse directly in his path.

"What is he doing?" She asked herself quietly.

"I LOVE HER!"

Lux's eyes flashed open wider than ever before at his words.

Somehow she knew…

He wasn't talking about her.

_**Ezreal.**_

_**7 minutes.**_

Ezreal searched everywhere in the warehouse, but found nothing. Nothing at all.

He cried out loudly in frustration.

"Where the fuck is she?!"

He charged out and looked around.

There was one last place she could be.

The Piltover weapons factory.

_**6 minutes.**_

He reached the outer wall of the factory; which was heavily guarded by doors with passcodes and guard dogs.

He took a deep breath and charged towards the first door.

Luckily he had brought his gauntlet, or he wouldn't have stood a chance.

But who says he still does?

The first dog jumped up and started barking.

The second did the same; its leash breaking in the process.

It bounded up to Ez; who stopped for a second to kick it across the nose; not majorly hurting it but keeping it away for sure.

"I have to keep going!"

He Arcane Shifted through the door.

_Clear._

He took one step forward and was blown back up against the door.

He fell back to the ground and shook his head clear.

_Great, traps too._

_**5 minutes.**_

He kept running.

All he felt was pain and exhaustion but he kept running.

One feeling balanced the others out.

Determination.

Turrets popped up and he ran faster. The automatic machines were terrible shots and kept missing.

He grinned smugly as none of the bullets found its way to him.

He let out a loud cry as a stabbing pain found his shoulder. He fell to the ground suddenly, rolling to behind a wall so nothing would hit him.

He pulled his hand from his shoulder to find it covered in blood.

"Fuck!" He howled in pain.

He sat there silently.

_**4 minutes.**_

He turned and aimed at one of the turrets; sending a blast of energy towards it. It shot one last bullet before exploding. Ez quickly went back into cover to avoid it.

He aimed again at the other turret and failed to hit it as the pain in his shoulder grew.

"Shit…"

He aimed slowly and shot.

So did the turret.

Another bullet collided into his arm. He leaned against the wall again and winced at the pain; silently cursing as much as possible.

_**3 minutes.**_

"Have… to… find… her."

He pushed himself up and slowly got to his feet.

He limped towards the second, and last door; pain creeping over every inch of his body.

He used some of the last of his energy to Arcane Shift through the door

"Cait!" He called into the seemingly empty factory.

Silence.

"Am I… too late?" he asked himself quietly.

"Ez!"

Happiness overwhelmed Ez as he heard her voice again. A part of him never thought he would hear it ever again. He went as fast as he could up the staircase that led to her.

_**Two minutes.**_

He slowly climbed the stairs; keeping a hold of the railing to stop himself from falling over.

He reached the top and saw Cait on the other side of the building. All that was between them was a walkway now.

He tried to go faster as he caught sight of her. He limped quickly over to her; across the walkway where she awaited him.

His foot caught a bump in the cement.

He hit the ground with a _thud._

_**One minute.**_

"Ez!" She shrieked.

Ez coughed hard; blood splatting on the ground.

"I'm… Fine!"

He pushed himself up as much as he could but he couldn't get to his feet.

He crawled towards Cait slowly.

He was so close.

He pushed on his knee; allowing him to finally get to his feet.

He stood in front of her.

_**3**_

Tears fell down her face and she smiled. "Ez..." She whispered.

_**2**_

Ezreal put his hand to her face and leaned in slowly.

_**1**_

…

_Thud._

"**EZ!**"

_**Mwahaha how I love cliffhangers. It's good to be back, I'll tell you. I missed writing for your enjoyment. Review what you think so far please! And yes I know the minute countdown wasn't that realistic at some parts but whatever I couldn't think of anything else, give me some credit.**_

_**See you later!**_

_**Xoxo-Dravenmaster**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is sadly the last chapter of 'Life in Piltover'. I will make bonus chapters and stuff like that, so don't worry I'm not completely done. I'm just done with the plot. Enjoy!**_

_**Caitlyn.**_

Cait stared I horror at what was in front of her; tears streaming down her face, different from before. These weren't tears of joy.

Ezreal was lying limp on the ground in front of her.

The timer went to 0.

He was standing in front of her.

He took the bullet.

The shackle type things on her legs and knees suddenly came off and she crouched down.

_**(The shackles came off because Jinx wanted Cait's body to fall to the floor after she died.)**_

She placed Ez's head in her lap and stared down at him.

"Ez… you can't die. I love you!" She cried. "I love you so much! I need you!" She stroked his face with her soft hands. "I don't know what I would do without you…"

She closed her eyes and continued to cry. She couldn't stop.

Then she suddenly felt a hand on her cheek and a pair of lips press against hers. The lips were rough and felt as though they'd been chewed off and the kiss in general was sloppy and wet.

She opened her eyes wide in shock; breaking away from the kiss.

She was even more shocked when she saw who had kissed her.

A pale white knee came up and smashed into her face.

"Ha, ha! You though I was your boyfriend? Please. If he isn't dead already I'll make sure that he is."

Cait looked up and saw Jinx standing over her. She turned and spit; disgusted that Jinx had kissed her. When she turned back she was kicked hard across the face. Cait quickly got up and faced her opponent.

"Why are you doing all of this? What's the point?"

"There is no point anymore because of your boyfriend! He ruined my plans! He led Jayce to the bomb house with Vi and they disarmed everything! Jayce is still alive! And in case you've forgotten, duh I'm crazy! I'll show you the doctor's not again…" Jinx turned to look into her pockets.

Cait advanced towards her and slammed her fist into the side of Jinx's head; and another fist into her stomach. Jinx's mouth exploded with blood; releasing it all onto the ground as she coughed hard.

Jinx kicked Cait in the side of the leg. "Charlie horse!" She screamed as Cait's leg gave way. Jinx then punched Cait across the side of the face. Cait took the advantage to use something she'd learned from The Police Academy. She jabbed two fingers accurately into Jinx's right arm; causing it to go limp.

Cait smirked as Jinx tried to use her right arm; only to find it useless.

Cait grabbed Jinx's arm and forced her into the wall. She twisted Jinx's other hard; causing Jinx to cry out loud. She turned and jolted around; making her limp arm fling and slap Cait across the face.

Cait kneed Jinx in the stomach and slammed her head against hers; then turned and threw Jinx over the railing; and down to the floor below.

She heard a small cough come from behind her. She turned to see Ez trying to sit up painfully.

"Ez, you poor thing!"

She rushed to his side and hugged him tightly. She pulled away but found herself face to face with him; making her face red. He closed his eyes, put his hand against her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise but she slowly close them and kissed back; wrapping her arms around him.

They broke apart and he looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you too."

"But… What about Lux?"

"I like her but she's not you. I love _you._"

"Cait!? Ez!?" A voice called from below.

"We're up here!" Cait called down. "Ez is badly hurt!"

Jayce rushed up the stairs quickly. "You don't look that good yourself." He commented as he approached them. "Vi's taking care of Jinx. Let's get you two to a hospital."

_**Three Days Later.**_

That night jinx was finally put behind bars and given a life sentence.

It was over.

Ezreal was admitted to the hospital for bullet wounds and internal bleeding. He spent two nights straight there before they finally let him go, though he had to be extra careful and take some antibiotics.

Caitlyn spent one night in the hospital for the injuries from her fight with Jinx, and was now at home resting and waiting to hear from Ezreal.

_**Ezreal.**_

Ez woke up to the sound of busy streets and busy people. He slowly sat up; wincing at the pain from his wounds and smiled. He was so glad to be out of the hospital and back home.

Thoughts of Cait popped into his mind and he picked up the phone; wondering if he should text or call her.

He started to dial her number before a loud knock at the door surprised him. He jumped and dropped his phone onto his bed. He sighed and got up as fast as he possibly could without hurting himself, and moved his way into the living room.

He grabbed the knob and turned it; pulling on the door and revealing who awaited him on the opposite side.

"Lux?" He asked in surprise. He immediately felt guilt; he had practically been dating Lux three days ago and he failed to tell her he was in love with Cait.

_God I'm an idiot._

"Hey Ez…" She greeted quietly. "…You don't have to tell me about you and Cait. I already know."

Ez's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you find out?" He looked towards the ground.

"I saw you at the park that day looking for her… I heard you say you love her."

Ez was silent for a few moments. "Look Lux I-."

Lux cut in. "You don't have to apologize Ezreal. I had a feeling you loved her from the first time I saw you two together."

"I- I'm sorry, Lux…"

"Don't be!" Ez looked up to see signature smile; accompanied by tears streaming down the side her face. "I'll get over it, don't worry about a thing. I am a military general, you know."

She took a step towards him.

"Goodbye." She placed her soft lips on his cheek before turning around, and walking away.

"Bye…"

_**Caitlyn.**_

Caitlyn's phone vibrated in her pocket; making her jump slightly in surprise and picking it up.

"Hello?" She said into it.

"Hey Cait, what's up?"

She smiled as she recognized the voice on the other end.

"Hey Ez."

"How about me and you go get some breakfast and go see a movie?"

"I'd love to Ezreal."

"Meet me at the progress café in 15 minutes?"

"Make it 20, my hair is a mess."

"I'm it looks fine. See you in 20."

"I can't wait."

Cait quickly got up with a smile and went to go fix her hair and pick out an outfit for the day.

_**Ezreal.**_

Ez stepped into The Progress Café and smiled at the sight on the other side of the restaurant.

Cait was sitting down, looking out the window with a spaced out look. She looked as beautiful as ever; wearing a red top that revealed the smooth skin on her shoulders and skinny jeans.

His smile grew as he realized the result of the past few days.

She was finally his.

He was finally hers.

Everything was…

_Perfect._

_**And that is the finish to 'Life in Piltover'. Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**(Bonus chapters will be: the epilogue, scenarios, random events and maybe an alternate ending.)**_

_**Thanks for reading and giving me support as I wrote this. Please review and like.**_

_**Link to bonus chapters:**_

_**xoxo-Dravenmaster**_


End file.
